


Reunion

by myaekingheart



Category: Incredibles (Pixar Movies), Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-21
Updated: 2019-11-21
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:55:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21515659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/myaekingheart/pseuds/myaekingheart
Summary: Today, November 21st, is the anniversary of the release of Rise of the Guardians. As such, I felt like I had to do *something* to celebrate, so I came up with this tiny little sequel one-shot for my RotG/Incredibles American Horror Story AU fanfic, Hothouse. Jack and Violet finally reunite after years of distance, a rare, intimate little moment between two lovers growing steadily apart. This is essentially a love letter to Jack Frost, to how much he has done for me, personally, especially in giving me an outlet through Hothouse to process the grief and trauma I was facing during that year. I am in a much better place now, and while Jack and I have grown a little distant over the years, he still will always have a massive chunk of my heart and I owe so damn much to him. Forever my frosty bae <3
Relationships: Jack Frost (Guardians of Childhood)/Violet Parr
Kudos: 2





	Reunion

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Hothouse](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15304443) by [myaekingheart](https://archiveofourown.org/users/myaekingheart/pseuds/myaekingheart). 



Violet silently lifted the sash and let the cool winter air flurry through the window. She closed her eyes and let it whip her hair back out of her face, penetrate her thin sweater, envelope her. A voice at the other end of the room shook her from her daze.

“What the fuck, Vi?!” Penny shouted. She was wrapped her jacket shut and shuffling toward the window, teeth gritted. “You’re just asking to get us all sick.” Without a second thought, she slammed the window shut and huffed.

Penny certainly wasn’t Violet’s first choice in the roommate department, but they were freshman. Their opinions didn’t seem to really matter. Besides, their time here was limited now. Their first semester of college was reaching it’s end, and then they would all go home for Christmas and get a much-needed reprieve. Not that Vi had any plans to go home in the first place. No matter how insufferable her roommate was, this was far better than her family. Sinking onto the edge of her bed, Violet gazed out the window at the courtyard covered in snow and thought of Burgess.

She had not seen or felt Jack since they left. Her heart ached for him, though she tried not to think too heavily on the matter. If this was the way things were meant to be, she would just have to accept it. Besides, she was older now. She was a different person than she had been back then. Still, no matter how many excuses she forged, they never stopped the pleading.

Penny wrapped her scarf around her neck and bid Violet goodbye, saying she was meeting up with some friends to go ice-skating or something. _You didn’t even invite me_ , Violet thought, but then thought better of it. Of course she wasn’t invited. Her and Penny may live together, but they were not friends and likely never would be. Violet had no reason to want to spend time with them, anyway. Perhaps the best thing about Penny leaving, though, was that now Violet could be truly alone.

That was the one thing a part of her had looked forward to in college, the alone time. At home, her brothers were always causing trouble. Dash had joined the track team, and Jack Jack, now in elementary school, was truly a terror. A part of her pitied her father for having to do this all on his own, but it was a hollow pity. The memory of all the damage he had caused still haunted her. Leaving Burgess (and thus leaving behind Jack) was the last shred of hope extinguished from her life. _Dammit._ It always came back to Jack.

Once she was sure she was truly alone, that Penny would not burst back through the door to retrieve something she had forgotten, Violet reached inside the top drawer of her nightstand and shuffled through the clutter to find a crumpled page folded four times. In blue ballpoint pen was a single sentence: _Wherever you go, I will always follow_.

If only she knew where he was now. She pressed the paper to her chest and fell backward onto her bed, sighing. She refused to let herself cry over this. Deep down, as the years went by, she even wondered whether any of this had been real. Penny was a psychology major and would often ramble about the latest lecture, the most recent of which had to do with PTSD. She said that trauma victims will likely make up fake memories or remember things differently as a way to try to cope. Violet wasn’t sure how true any of that was, or if Penny was really just getting her information off pitiful boomer Facebook memes, but the prospect of it really weaseled it’s way into Violet’s overactive mind. What if Jack was never real to begin with? What if she had simply made him, and the whole thing, up? What if the only thing that ever truly existed was her mother’s death, and everything else was just a fabricated memory she created in an attempt to cope? It all sounded so ridiculous, but so did all of those memories. Nothing ever really made sense.

Just then, the window burst open on it’s own accord. A strong gust of wind rushed inside, ripping the paper straight out of Violet’s hands. She gasped and sat up straight, watching it fly around the room, but before she could stand and attempt to catch it, she heard a voice, sweet and familiar, that froze her to her very core.

“It’s been a while…Violet.”

This couldn’t be happening. This absolutely could not be happening. She was just hallucinating, she was sure of it. Violet whipped around, half-expecting and half-hoping to find nothingness, but instead there he was. Tall, lean, that stupid playful smile on his face. Embodiment of cold. _Jack Frost_.

Before she knew it, she was racing toward him and falling into his arms, burying her face into that familiar hoodie and tears streaming down her cheeks. He pet her head and hugged her close, whispering for her not to cry but how could she not? Here he was, finally, returned to her. She squeezed him tight and for a moment insisted she was dreaming. Every contour of his body, the chill of his pale skin, that laugh. God, she had missed him so fucking much.

“What are you doing here?” she finally croaked. “How did you find me?”

Jack leaned back to get a better view of her, brushing the hair out of her face. She had really grown up. Her face was sharper, her eyes burdened with experience, and her figure had really filled out. He hated to say in a way her body was starting to remind him of her mother’s. A small smile touched his lips then, his voice delicate and quiet, as he replied, “Don’t you remember? I said I’d follow you wherever you went.”

“Then why haven’t I seen you in years?” she asked.

It was at that that Jack’s face fell. He averted his eyes and sucked in a self-conscious breath. “I guess there are two things” he started. “I really tried to keep my distance, Vi. I wanted you to have some kind of normalcy, but I could never really let you go. I think you deserved that much. And the second thing, uh…” He stalled here, and deep down Violet already knew the answer.

“I stopped thinking about you” she interrupted. “That’s it, isn’t it?”

“I mean…” Jack started, as if he was bargaining with himself.

“It’s okay” Violet replied. “You can say it. I already know.”

Sighing, Jack slouched his shoulders and fell backward onto the bed. “I wish you hadn’t. Even if it was what I wanted at the time.”

“I know” Violet said, sitting beside him. “I have really missed you, though.”

“Yeah?” Jack asked, glancing at her. He propped his hands back behind his head, a smile tugging at the corner of his lips.

“Of course I have” Violet replied. “You were the only good thing about Burgess. I guess I just started to fear I had just, I don’t know…dreamed you up or something.”

Now Jack chuckled, pulling her down onto the bed beside him. “I’m as real as I ever was” he whispered, kissing the tip of her nose. Down the hall, someone was blasting Christmas music. _Chestnuts roasting on an open fire, Jack Frost nipping at your nose…_ Oh, the irony.

Violet glanced at the clock on her nightstand, considering the time. Penny shouldn’t be home for another couple hours. Their time together was limited. Violet snuggled up close, resting her head on Jack’s chest and wrapping her leg around his waist, as if he was her own personal body pillow. He wrapped his arms around her tight and nuzzled her, inhaling her scent and tangling his fingers in her dark hair. How many more chances would they have to do this? How many more times would they be able to see each other like this?

“Jack…?” Violet asked quietly. He looked down at her to show he was listening. “Can I ask you a favor?”

“What is it?” he asked. He almost didn’t want to know. What if he couldn’t fulfill her request.

“Next time, just…don’t stay away so long, alright?” she asked.

Smiling, he kissed her forehead and ran his fingers through her hair. “I’ll do my best” he said, hoping he sounded convincing. He couldn’t stand to lie to her, but he, too, was unsure of how plausible it was to continue all of this. He would try, though. For her, he would do more than try.

He held her close, the song down the hall fading into Jingle Bell Rock. A group of girls were drunkenly singing along, probably can-canning down the hallway with tinsel around their necks and light up Christmas tree spectacles. Right now, though, none of that was important. All that mattered was him and her, soaking up as much of their togetherness as they could possibly manage. The past wasn’t important. Neither was the future. All that they had was right now, curled up on that lumpy bed in her dorm room on the verge of another empty Christmas.


End file.
